Poduszka
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Poduszka była jedna, a ten białoruski absynt zdecydowanie dziwny, czyli PrusPol w '67, ze słynnym koncertem Rolling Stonsów w dalekim tle.


**A/N: PrusPol. Bo poduszka była jedna... Fik opublikowany najpierw na DeviantArcie, jak większość moich fików z Hetalii zresztą.**

Pukanie.

– Podnimajsia, prijatiel… Ja skazał, podnimajsia! Wstat', Polsza!

Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, a z pokoju nie dobiegł żaden dźwięk świadczący o tym, że Feliks wyplątał się już spod kołdry i zszedł ze skrzypiącego łóżka, zniecierpliwiony Iwan otworzył bezceremonialnie drzwi.

– Polsza…?

To, co zobaczył, bardzo Iwana zdziwiło. Stał chwilę i zrozumiał, że zostawianie niezamkniętego barku i wychodzenie wieczorem, pozostawiając resztę bloku wschodniego samą, może mieć nieprzewidziane konsekwencje. Ale żeby zrozumieć, co dokładnie go tak zdziwiło, należy cofnąć się do poprzedniego dnia…

* * *

– Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa job twoju mat'.

A w czterdziestym piątym miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że już odtąd będzie dobrze. Że piekło się skończyło, skopali dupę tym, którym skopać należało, i od teraz wróci się do normalności. Nie dość, że był naiwny, to znów miał pecha. I na dodatek, od dwóch dekad dzielił pokój z tym ciulem. Dziwne, że się jeszcze nie zagryźli.

– To było do mnie? – Gilbert, stojący przy oknie, przyglądał się zakurzonej etykietce butelki wina, które znaleźli gdzieś w piwnicy. Właściwie, to Łotwa znalazł, ale zgodził się na wymianę.

– Może być i do ciebie – Feliks skończył kląć i wziął głębszy oddech. – Przestań się na to gapić, tylko polej. Po równo, bo inaczej powiem Iwanowi, kto zwinął mu papierosy spod łóżka.

– Dupek… Myślisz, że to w ogóle da się wypić? Etykieta się zatarła, nie ma żadnej daty. Równie dobrze to tu może leżeć od Napoleona, a nie wygląda na takie wino, które robi się lepsze z czasem…

– Nie przejmuj się takimi pierdołami, tylko lej – parsknął Feliks. – Słuchaj, pruska mendo, myślisz, że mogę im zapłacić dwoma wagonami wódki?

– Komu? – Gilbert zaczął szukać korkociągu pod szafką. Ich pokój, marne dwanaście metrów kwadratowych z szarymi ścianami i zaciekami, skrytek miało mnóstwo. Wyciągnął z wyżłobionej w ścianie tuż nad podłogą niewielkiej dziury kilkadziesiąt marek schowanych na czarną godzinę, dwa złote polskie, francuski żurnal z gołymi panienkami i owinięty w kartki wyrwane z „Neues Deutschland" winyl. Korkociągu nie mógł jednak znaleźć i podejrzewał, że Łotwa sam ustalił dodatkowe warunki wymiany. Jak znajdzie tego ledwo odstającego od podłogi kurdupla…

– Tym, których winyl trzymasz w rękach, niewdzięczniku, a który ja, powtarzam, ja, osobiście, ryzykując wiele, przyniosłem od pana Stanisława, którego syn przez granicę przemycał we własnych… Zaraz. Iwan?

– Poszedł na wódkę do szefa wszystkich szefów – Gilbert odwinął poniszczony papier, próbując nie czytać tej komunistycznej nowomowy. Postukał palcem w płytę. – Rolling Stonsi? Czy ty sobie jaja robisz? Za co ty chcesz im płacić wódką?

– Za koncert w Warszawie – odparł Feliks tak naturalnie, jakby zachodnie zespoły co tydzień koncertowały po tej stronie żelaznej kurtyny.

Gilbert zerknął na wino, które na czas szukania odłożył na szafkę. Przy okazji przypomniał sobie, że korkociąg schował pod klepką podłogi. Ta banda alkoholików, do której, niestety, sam zaczynał się już zaliczać, lubiła sobie go pożyczać. A myślał, że nie upadnie tak nisko, żeby chlać ze Słowianami. Gdyby jego brat go widział...

– Co piłeś i skąd to miałeś?

– Jestem trzeźwy – Feliks się skrzywił. – Niestety… Nie patrz tak na mnie, do cholery. Rolling Stones. W Warszawie. Za tydzień. Przekonałem Władysława. Jego wnuczki też pomogły.

– Załatwiłeś koncert – podsumował powoli Gilbert. – Nie masz czym im zapłacić.

– Wow, nadążasz. A myślałem, że powinien jednak mówić pooooowoooooliii…

– I chcesz zapłacić im wódką – Gilbert pomyślał, że pieprzyć skrytki (Feliks i tak pewnie wiedział o tej pod podłogą) i wyciągnął korkociąg. Chwilę mocował się z korkiem w ciszy przerywanej przekleństwami. – Czy ty jesteś normalny… Dobra, nie było pytania.

– Ty też nie jesteś – odgryzł się Feliks. – Ja wiem, kto…

– Ja też wiem – Gilbert postanowił zagrać w tę samą grę. Niech ta polska szuja wie, że nie ma co go szantażować.

Feliks pobladł.

– Wiesz?

– Wiem.

Zapadła cisza. Dopiero po chwili Gilbert parsknął gorzkim śmiechem i wypił łyk wina. Potem rozkaszlał się i prawie zwrócił to, co połknął.

– Scheiße, co to jest?

– Daj – Feliks nie zraził się reakcją współlokatora i powąchał. – To nie wino. To jugosłowiańska śliwowica, tylko trochę przestarzała. Nie pij. Wcisnę to komuś.

– Sam nie wypijesz? – Gilbert zaczął szukać po pokoju czegokolwiek, czego mógłby się napić i pozbyć się smaku śliwowicy z ust. – Myślałem, że po tym denaturacie…

– Tak nisko nie upadłem. Jeszcze. Ja mówiłem poważnie z tymi dwoma wagonami wódki. Za moim łóżkiem jest woda.

– W wodzie to się ryby… O, mam.

– Anno Domini tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiąty siódmy, personifikacja Niemiec Wschodnich wali wódę z gwinta – skomentował Feliks, patrząc, jak Gilbert znajduje małą małpkę wódki w szafie. – Pełna rusyfikacja w dwadzieścia dwa lata, co by pan malarz powiedział…

– Ani słowa o nim, ani słowa o Ludwigu, ani słowa o… – Gilbert urwał w połowie zdania.

– Bo?

– Bo zrobię ci to, o czym marzę od tysiąc czterysta dziesiątego.

– Rzucisz się na mnie, przyciśniesz do ściany i zaczniesz całować? – Feliks uniósł brew i spojrzał na Prusaka z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Raczej wypatroszę żywcem, a potem nakarmię psy twoimi wnętrznościami.

– To już niemodne. Teraz w modzie są pistolety i gazy. Piękne czasy średniowiecza się skończyły.

– Nadeszły jeszcze piękniejsze.

– Też już minęły, żołnierzyku. Masz gdzieś jeszcze tę ustawę Sojuszniczej Rady Kontroli Niemiec, tę o twojej likwidacji? Powiesiłbym sobie nad łóżkiem albo postawił świeczkę i dziękował Bogu…

– Skoro tak cię ciągnie do wieszania, tylko poproś…

– Lubię wieszanie. Szczególnie po Norymberdze…

Gilbert już wymyślał kolejną ripostę, czekając, aż Polsce puszczą hamulce i w końcu wyładują emocje w stary, dobry sposób, dając sobie po mordach, ale właśnie wtedy do pokoju wpadł Łotwa.

– Słuchajcie, słuchajcie… Eee… – Łotwa stanął pośrodku, zerknął na prawo, gdzie Feliks wyciągał właśnie zza szafy pałkę milicyjną, potem na lewo, gdzie Gilbert zacierał ręce ze złowrogim uśmiechem, aż w końcu Raivis zorientował się w sytuacji i zaczął powoli się wycofywać. – Dobra, chłopaki, to ja przyjdę później…

– Mów, kurduplu! – warknęli jednocześnie.

– No bo… eee… Ten… Białoruś przyniosła Rosji takie dobre… Wiecie no, absynt, no i pomyślałem, że może chcielibyście dołączyć do nas, póki go nie ma i… – Łotwa krok za krokiem zbliżał się do drzwi. – Ale chyba jesteście zajęci… – wypadł przez drzwi, potykając się o próg.

Spojrzeli na siebie.

– Zawieszenie broni na czas absyntu?

– Ty naprawdę brzmisz już jak Słowianin.

* * *

Ten pokój widział wiele, wiele też słyszał, ale dzisiejszy wieczór był ciekawą odmianą od bijatyk i wyzwisk. Dwóch mieszkańców tego lokum wpadło do środka, nie patrząc, gdzie stawiają nogi, jedno oparło drugie o ścianę, by z cichym przekleństwem samemu zostać za moment do niej przyciśniętym, dłonie zaczęły szarpać włosy i ubrania…

– Jakiś chuj ukradł mi poduszkę – wydyszał Feliks, gdy udało im się przemieścić w okolice łóżka, właściwie przetaczając się po ścianie.

– Jedna starczy – burknął Gilbert, gryząc go w szyję. – Marzenia się spełniają, no no...

– Mówiłeś, że od czterysta dziesiątego chcesz mnie wypatroszyć… – zauważył Feliks, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jak ma zdjąć z Gilberta koszulę, skoro ten trzyma mu dłonie nad głową w mocnym uścisku.

– Bo zerżnąć cię chcę dopiero od kwadransa.

– Ile wychlałeś?

– Tyle ile ty.

– Kurwa – Feliks zaczął się zastanawiać, czy są na tyle trzeźwi, by podejmować takie decyzje. Ten białoruski absynt musiał mieć w sobie coś dziwnego. Pewnie któryś był taki dowcipny, że dosypał jakiegoś afrodyzjaku. Pewnie Łotwa. – Co będzie rano?

– Wania się zdziwi… Nie będziemy mu już pasować do schematu.

– Jakiego schematu? – Feliks próbował odgadnąć, co Prusy ma na myśli, ale nie było to łatwe, kiedy ten całował właśnie jego obojczyk i to było takie zniewalające. – Wypiłeś wcześniej wódkę.

– Ćwiartkę – parsknął Gilbert. – „Dziel i rządź". Teraz to się chyba zmieniło w „chlej i łącz".

– Jesteś napruty jak Messerschmitt – Feliks zaczął zastanawiać się, co powinien zrobić. Gilbert co prawda po tych dwóch dekadach komuny chlał tyle, co Feliks, ale jeśli chodzi o mocne głowy, jego słowiańska jeszcze nie była, mimo praktyki. – Rano się obudzisz i …

– Mein Gott, jak nie chcesz, to po prostu trzaśnij mnie w mordę – wymamrotał Gilbert. – Mało razy mi już przywaliłeś? Co się z tobą dzieje, Polen?

To było dobre pytanie, stwierdził Feliks, czując, jak ręce Gilberta puszczają jego własne. Opuścił dłonie wzdłuż tułowia, zdając sobie niejasno sprawę, że do tej pory ciepłe dłonie ogrzewały przyjemnie jego nadgarstki. Zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, spojrzał jeszcze raz na łóżko. Ktoś mu zwinął jego ulubioną, tę wypchaną pierzem, którą wygrał lata temu w bitwie. Druga, którą otrzymał Gilbert jako nagrodę pocieszenia, była mniej wygodna, więc może jednak spanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem na tę noc…

Nieświadomy tych dziwnych myśli, Gilbert lekko chwiejnie się odsunął, błędnie interpretując spojrzenie Feliksa.

– Co ty robisz? – wychrypiał Feliks. Ciepłe ciało, które przyciskało go do ściany i równoważyło jej chłód, oddaliło się, więc odruchowo wyciągnął ręce do przodu, łapiąc za pomiętą koszulę.

– Rano – Gilbert odpowiedział mu na poprzednie pytanie, mówiąc powoli. – To ty byś żałował.

– Żałuję wiele rzeczy i potrafię z tym żyć – odparł Feliks, podejmując decyzję. Będzie, co ma być. – Na przykład żałuję, że… że przywaliłem ci tym taboretem. Ale się z tym pogodziłem...

Gilbert odruchowo dotknął tyłu głowy, gdzie w zeszłym miesiącu dostał meblem.

– …Wiesz, totalnie, myślę, że i z tym mógłbym żyć…

– Na pewno wypiłeś mniej niż ja? – upewnił się Gilbert. – Bo pleciesz bez sensu…

– A od kiedy ty się przejmujesz tym, co mówię? – Feliks zmarszczył brwi.

– Jakoś od lipca czterdziestego dziewiątego.

– A co się wtedy stało?

– Dostałem od ciebie cegłą i nieodwracalnie uszkodziło mi mózg.

– Wtedy zacząłeś z nami pić wódkę! – przypomniał sobie radośnie Feliks. – I się tak na mnie patrzeć! Dotąd nie rozumiałem, że to była miłość! To się wtedy zaczęło, draniu ty mój! Powiedz, że mam rację!

Gilbert uznał, że ma już dość i bez słowa po prostu go pocałował. Chwilę później, gdy opadli na tę nieszczęsną poduszkę (naprawdę była niewygodna) Feliks uznał, że to była odpowiedź twierdząca.

– No no, pan malarz się w grobie przewraca…

– Kurwa, Polen – Gilbert uniósł głowę znad feliksowej szyi. – Ja tu jestem pijany i napalony, a ty przywołujesz jego? Nie psuj mi nastroju. Nam nastroju. W ogóle nastroju.

– Czy to była skrucha? Jak walnę cię jeszcze raz cegłą, to będziesz prosił o przeba…

– Prosić – oczy Gilberta zabłysły niebezpiecznie. – To ty będziesz zaraz.

* * *

Iwan po cichu zamknął drzwi, by nie patrzeć dalej na porozrzucane ubrania, skotłowaną kołdrę i poduszkę leżącą na ziemi. Powiedzieć, że był zdziwiony, to tak jak by nic nie powiedzieć. Do tej pory nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że ta dwójka, która od wieków rzucała się na siebie z zamiarem wzajemnego poobijania, a którą umieścił w jednym pokoju dlatego, że to było bardzo zabawne, skończy w jednym łóżku…

– Braciszku! Braciszku!

Słysząc głos Białorusi, Iwan znieruchomiał.

– Widziałam, że buteleczka z moim specjalnym miłosnym absyntem jest pusta, kochanie! Byłam pewna, że ci posmakuje! Czy teraz możemy stać się jednością jeszcze bardziej?

 **koniec.**


End file.
